Miku x Kaito I like you, I love you!
by l-latsune Miku
Summary: YUP. MORE MIKUXKAITO. THIS IS BASED ON SOMETHING REAL IN MY LIFE AND MY VOCALOID LARPING BUDDIES. THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED, OUT OF ROLEPLAY BUT I'M USING OUR ROLEPLAYING NAMES FOR THIS. Miku finally wants to tell Kaito how she feels, but alas, she has lost her voice. She uses "I Like You, I Love You" to tell him. Does he feel the same? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

DAY ONE  
I chewed on the end of my pencil and tried my hardest to listen to sensei. But Tech Ed was so boring! Why did I simply HAVE TO take it? "Miku!" she heard Kaito whisper. My cheeks instantly flooded pink. I turned my head to the left side of desks, to see what the blue haired dream could possibly want. Kaito made yet another stupid face at me. Something that would make an ordinary girl annoyed, turned off, even disgusted...But I am no ordinary girl, now am I? I tried to giggle, but alas, I had lost my voice earlier today from last night's concert.

I picked my white board and with my black dry erase marker, I wrote:

LOL. NICE.

He smiled at me. Smiled. At. me. I blushed again. Just then, the lyrics to my little sister, Rin's song, "I Like You, I Love You." played in my head.

Today would be the day I would tell Kaito exactly how I felt. I scribbled down on the board:

He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
If you're busy, sorry  
Just a little, hey, a little while  
I want to talk with you  
What can I do? What's the point  
Um.. What game should we play?  
Word games?  
Daqui-"M i".. "M i"-k u?  
I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this...  
Kaito sat two seats away from me to the left. My best friend, Luka, sat inbetween us. I tapped Luka's shoulder to get her attention.  
"Yes?" she whispered, trying not to be so loud so the teacher wouldn't hear us. I pointed to the whiteboard, then to Kaito. She nodded and smilred that little fangirl smile. She took the board and passed it to Kaito.  
"From Miku-Chan." she informed him. He read it, skeptically. "Huh?" he said outloud.  
I felt myself blush, even more. He scribbled something down, then passed the board to Luka, who passed the board to me. I read it, eager to see what he said.

Huh? What?

I shook my head and sighed. I then scribbled down:

Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
Umm... I... I don't have water  
Take your eyes off the monitor  
I have to simulate distance  
And yet I watch that idiot  
My throat is dry and I can't speak  
Sigh... What to do  
I'm being honest, you see...  
No good, it's as scary as ever  
I want to convey my feelings  
Why is it so hard?

I then repeated the routine, tapped Luka's shoulder, motioned her to pass it to Kaito, she passed it to Kaito, Kaito was confused, Kaito scirrbled something down, Kaito passed it to Luka, Luka read it, rolled her eyes, then passed it to me. I read it.

Naked grandmas.

I threw my hand over my mouth. Instead of a laugh, a loud squeak came out from my throat, all I managed to make, sound wise. The teacher looked at me. "Hatsune, are you okay?" he asked, clearly annoyed. My eyes widened and I nodded. He tipped his head, then continued teaching the most boring lesson ever.

The period went on like that, me trying to confess my love, Kaito being oblivious, and Luka having fangasms in her seat.

The bell rang, signalling the period's end. Everyone packed up and walked out. I waited for Kaito, since he always walked me to my next class. He approached me and we walked out together. Usually, we'd be chatting endlessly, but since I lost my voice, we were rather silent. It hurt a lot to speak, if I even COULD speak...

I stopped right in the middle of the hallway. "Su... ..su..su..su...su..su.." I stuttered. He turned to me. "Miku, don't speak." he told me. Yet again, " . . . .su." "Miku! You're going to damage your voice!" he warned. Then, I finally managed to squeak out, "SUKI DAISUKI! (I like-I love you)" I then took off, running down the hall. Kaito stood there, motionless.

I ignored his pleas to wait. I also ignored Rin's. I got to class, where I also have class with Gakupo. This was a study period. Gakupo approached my desk on his way in. "Miku, are you okay?" he asked. I pursed my lips then scribbled on the white board:

...I have a crush on Kaito.

His eyes widened and he gasped. He went back to his seat. "Really? I had no idea that you-" I cut him off by putting my finger to my lips, motioning for him to shut up. I passed him the board and marker. I watched him write something. He passed it to me.

Wow..I had no idea! I think he likes you, Miku.

...Meep.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2:  
To my surprise, Kaito didn't question yesterday. Luka, Len, Gakupo, Kaito, Rin, and I all were around a wooden work table, papers, markers, and crayons scattered around. Kaito picked up a green crayon and put it on my head. "Look! Miku's horny!" he yelled. I gasped and blushed, taking the crayon off of my head and noticing all of the stares that were locked on me. Kaito, Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo, and I all have this inside joke that green crayons make me horny. They all laughed and I blushed. I was just starting to get my voice back. We were doing projects about PIMTECT, yet another boring thing about technology that I couldn't care less about.  
When it was quiet, I quietly started singing I Like You, I Love you. Of course, Kaito was oblvious as anything...When would he finally get my point?  
Just why was he so ...ugh...Baka...And yet I still...ASDFGHJKL.  
I finally finished the song and had given up.  
"Okay, guys! Hand in your projects and clean up!" our teacher directed.  
We had already handed in our projects and we were just hanging around. We all started to head back to our desks. I then stopped. I picked up a colored pencil. I knew, yet, now how I could get my point across!  
I rummaged through my backpack looking for my sketchbook. In a matter of a minute or less, I found it. I ripped out a page and in big, red letters, I scribbles down:

I like you, I love you.

I folded it up and clung onto it. Luka and I had already talked about the idea. I got her attention, then held up the note. She giggled and clapped her hands. "Go for it!" she encouraged.

The bell rang. I stood up from my seat. Everyone scurried out and I walked out with Kaito. I was shaking, it WAS just going to be a matter of seconds before I confessed my true feelings that even I could not understand for the longest time...I still sometimes am confused...  
I started singing Melt. He kinda just stared down at me and smiled, those beautiful eyes staring into mine...I reached my class. I stopped. "Kaito...I need to give you something...But don't open it until later...okay?" I told him, holding out the note, with shaky hands. He looked at me confused, but accepted. I hugged him then ran into class.

I knew he wouldn't wait...It would be a matter of seconds before he knew how I truly felt..I could only pray he felt the same...Despite the fact he told Luka he only saw me as a friend..A...friend...  
2 Periods Later.

I was in my singing class, sitting next to Rin. We were watching videos of last night's concert. Rin poked me. I turned to her. "Miku. I've been trying to tell you. Kaito likes you." she whispered. My cheeks went hot with a blush. I wrote down:

How...? What...? How do you know...? 0/0

She wrote down:

In math, I asked him if he liked you he said, "Just a little." I said, "Just a little always means a lot." and he said, "Yeah..." I told him he should ask you out and he said he might in Period 5!"  
I gasped. I scribbled down:  
What period was this? o/o?

She then wrote, smiling:  
2nd...

Negi! He must've chickened out...Period 5 is when we had Tech Ed...it was now Period 7...AUGH.

Rin fixed her bow, and then put some of my loose hair behind my ears. I then wrote:

H-he told Luka he only saw me as a friend...

Rin rolled her eyes and scribbled down:

He knows Luka can't keep a secret. Luka would tell you EVERYTHING. He knows I can keep a secret better. Boys don't understand girls tell girls everything. It's girl code.

I smirked at that one. Wow..He actually did feel the same... My stomach was fluttering, as well as my eyes. I need to see him! Now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Period 8, Next Period, The Bell About To Ring to Signal It Is Time to Go to 9th Period, the Final Period.

I gathered my stuff, as well did Luka. I had not seen Kaito since I gave him the note, but I was going to see him quckly when I went up the stairs. "You ready to see Kaito?" Luka asked, excitedly. I blushed and looked around, nervously.  
I threw my backpack on my shoulders, just as the bell rang. My eyes widened. "I'm walking with you, I don't care if I'm late to class!" Luka exclaimed as she followed a slow moving me to class. I reached the stairs and came face to face with a smiling Kaito.  
Luka waved and called out eagerly, "Hi, Kaito!" I didn't know what to say...My throat was so dry! Just as he was close enough to touch, I then yelled, "I like you...I love you!" and ran up the stairs.  
Luka squealed in excitement. I ran to my class and sat down.  
How long would I keep running away from him...I must talk to him, one on one, alone...but how? It made my head hurt just thinking about it. I suddenly felt a pat on the back.  
Lily.  
"Ooh! Miku's got a boyfriend!"  
I felt my blush deepen. "W-what? Who?" I asked, despite I had a feeling in my gut who she was talking about. "Kaito! You know, blue hair, blue eyes, tall? You know Kaito!" she exclaimed excitedly. Yep. My eyes widened. "Oh..Oh my...We-We're not-" she cut me off, "You are Hatsune Miku, right?" I nodded. "Well...he said you were his girlfriend...Are you?"  
My heart raced faster.  
"I-I don't know..I thought we were friends..." I said, vaguely.  
"That's not what he said.." she told me.

Oh...Oh my...  
Could it be? Or is that just...too far... I...I just don't know anymore...I needed to speak with him...right away...


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 3, MONDAY.

Monday morning. Today I would finally face Kaito. I walked confidently, yet so subltly nervous to Tech Ed, with a small bounce in my step. I had spent the whole weekend picking out my outfit and perfecting my physical flaws.  
The night before I had stayed up until midnight shaving my legs, arms, girlstache, painting my nails, picking out my outfit, going through a million and seven hairstyles, standing in front of mirrors and practicing what I'd say, and smelling several perfume canidates. I now, walked up the ramp to the class wearing a black flowing skirt, a white tee-shirt with a blank lacy tank top, both tucked into the skirt, a black belt with a bow, my minty green hair flowing freely down my back, black nails, black eyeshadow, black mascara, no blush, since I would be blushing enough, chapstick, black and white boots, black sleeves, and the scent of nervousness and pure excitement...and "Forbidden Enchanted Apple".

Luka and Rin were both giggly and smiling, knowing that it was possible I'd only be single for another minute or so. I started singing an English dub of Melt.  
I caught site of Kaito's blue waves entering the class, but my mind just went blank...I started singing.

Melt!  
I'm melting right at your feet...  
To say "I love you" is just impossible...  
Yet I melt!  
I can't even look in your eyes...  
No I don't want to be in love with love, no not me!  
I then looked at Kaito, a blush on my face and our eyes locked. "Because it's you...That I like..." The bell rang.  
Luka looked at me and pointed to Kaito with her eyes. I blushed more.  
I remember when Luka had a thing for Kaito. Heh, I was the one who TRIED to get them together, on her request...  
She liked him, and he liked me. Their love was confessed. But alas, Luka was far too busy with music to have a relationship...That, and she then started to notice how childish and dorky Kaito really is...He is, indeed, but he's so damn cute...  
The whole time, I had a crush on him...I was rather emotionless, however. He'd refer to me as his daughter...But in my mind, I'd say, "No...I don't want to be your daughter...I want to be your princess...No...Bad Miku..." At that time...I was engaged to someone who will remain nameless. I loved my fiancee and we made so many promises. One being that we'd always stay faithful and wouldn't make my Master's mistakes...We were..Forever and always...Always and forever...I just blocked Kaito out.

Then, only a few weeks ago...He out of the blue left me...for...another man...He cheated on me and made love to two different men and left me for one of them, our wedding a month away. He told me he was only using me...That he never loved me...He a few days later, broke up with his boyfriend and got with some blonde tramp who always was trying to make me look bad and get as much dirt of me and him as possible...How could he be such a traitor? He also confessed he always loved me...But he didn't want to break at the time his boyfriend, who he left me for's heart. He then soon later kissed Luka and told her he loved her and tried to do...stuff to her...Thank God she rejected him...

I spent so many nights crying...Harming myself...Drinking...  
I picked myself up. I then realized who had been there all along and like a MAGNET was drawn back to him...Kaito...

"Hey, Miku!" He greeted, his same, childish tone. I smiled and waved. Our teacher had a sub in for him, who was putting on some weird old movie about making cars. He turned the lights off. I glanced at Luka, who was scribbling something down onto a blank sheet of paper. I tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump like a fish in a tank for its food. "What are you doing?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nothing...Yet..." She started writing and covered what she was writing. I saw her slip the note to Kaito, then look at me, a huge grin on her face.

I tried not to notice as I turned my head to the movie, ignoring the note going back and forth. Suddenly, Luka squealed slightly as she layed down a note on my desk. "Eh?"  
"It's from Kaito." she told me, smiling. I looked at Kaito, who looked away, a blush on his face. I felt my heart stop. Could it be? I tore open the note. I read the little side notes. In Luka's handwriting, I noticed:

ASK HER OUT!

Then, in Kaito's handwriting, I saw a box that read:

You want to try it?  
Yes No  
A little part of me died contently inside. Kaito...My crush...Guy best friend...Wow...  
I picked up my pencil and cirlced, "Yes", my eyes wide and left hand over my mouth. I folded up the note and passed it back to Luka, who passed it back to Kaito. Kaito opened the note and smiled. He glanced at me and I glanced at him, exchanging smiles. I looked away, unable to bear it.

"Rin!" Luka called. Rin turned around in her seat, her blonde hair flipping behind her. "It's official now!" she called, making her fingers form a heart shape. I quickly looked over at Rin, then to Kaito. I blushed deeply, I could feel it. "Yay!" Rin clapped.

The bell rang, soon enough and everyone spilt out. I approached Kaito as we started to leave, together...  
"Which way are you going?" He asked. "Oh...I-I go straight..." I replied, nervously. He sighed. "I go left..." he told me, which I already knew. "Oh...I see...Well...I-I'll see you tomorrow..." I smiled. "Ok. Bye, Miku!" he waved good-bye and so did I. "See ya, K-Kaito~!" I called.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9th period.

"Hey, Lily?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know how you asked me on Friday if Kaito and I were ...you know?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well...We are now."  
"Aw!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was great. Kaito and I were awesome epicness together. He drives me crazy and annoys me with his childish and immature behavior a lot, but he still is so cute and such a sweet guy. I trust him more than any one else. I like him, I love him. It has only been day three days into our relationship, and there was word we were going on a triple date! Me, Kaito, Neru, Nero, Luka, and Luka's crush. First date! Meep! 3  
Love is war.  
We must fight, until the very end.

THE ENDDDDD!

~ Author's Notes ~

Meh...Well...This all REALLY happened all to me, and I'm still living through it. This whole short story happened within the past week for me. All of it is true. From the lost voice and use of "I Like You, I Love You", to my fiancee cheating on me...This actually happened with my roleplaying friends out of roleplay in real life. I used our roleplaying people for fangirl/guy purposes. Of course, I'm Miku and my boyfriend, Alex is Kaito. My bestie/sister is Luka, aka Abby. My other friend/sister, Rin is Kasey. Then Gakupo, mah man wh0re is Caleb. Who cannot forget, Michela as Lily. Mora as Neru. Nick as Nero. And blah blah blah. ^^ Also, if you check out all my other fanfics, Miku Kaito Married and Miku Kaito Engaged, those are roleplays, however, those were just between me/Miku, Luka/Abby, and Teto/Claire.  
^^ Well...Thanks for reading...3  
*Flies out on a negi* e 3 e


End file.
